


Ancient Traditions

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream’s trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Squirrels  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 2 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Ancient Traditions’.

There was a crash and then an all too familiar shriek, and Optimus dashed forward, shoving the door open when it didn’t slide along its track fast enough.

The sight that greeted him was nothing he could ever have expected. “Starscream?”

“Get out.”

“I-”

“No. Out.”

“But why is the room covered in evergreen branches?” Optimus asked. And when all Starscream did was sigh at him and stare, he added, “And how did you get that tangled in lights?”

Another heavy sigh, and Starscream’s wings dipped. “I was trying to decorate your quarters-”

“Our quarters,” Optimus interjected in a gentle tone. He would repeat it until Starscream believed it.

“-according to some ancient human Yule tradition, but I… I accidentally chose a tree with residents in it already.”

Optimus instantly looked down, then hurried to close the door. Primus save them all if Red Alert found out there was havoc-wreaking wildlife in the _Ark_ again! “So you got tangled chasing them?”

“Yes,” Starscream sighed, a glum air about him and his wings sinking even lower. He was embarrassed, Optimus realized.

“Well. Let’s get you untangled first, then we’ll find them and escort them out. Squirrels?” Optimus guessed.

“Yes. Don’t tell Skywarp. He’s terrified of them.”

Blue optics blinked, then met and held with red. “Is he?”

A smirk slowly etched its way over Starscream’s mouth. “Nightmares and everything.” But then the grin fell. “I meant to have the whole place done for you as a surprise.”

Optimus let the moment of mischief pass and began unwinding the wires of tiny holiday lights from the Seeker. “It’s a season of sharing,” he said. “And while I appreciate the sentiment, I’d be happy to help you decorate our home for Yule. Or go,” he hurried to add. “If you prefer it. I’ll even act surprised.”

Starscream tipped his face down, but not before Optimus caught sight of the soft smile. “I suppose it’d go faster with help.”

“Excellent! We’ll-” Optimus cut off with a startled cry as an angry squirrel launched from a branch on a shelf and right at his face.

This time the crash and shout was from Optimus.

“Maybe there’s something to Skywarp’s fears after all,” Starscream said in a mild tone.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
